Breath of Fire III
Breath of Fire III (Japanese: ブレスオブファイアIII, "Buresu obu Faia Surī") is a console role-playing game developed and published by Capcom for the PlayStation game console. Originally released in Japan in 1997, the game was later released for North America and the PAL region in 1998. It is the third video game in the Breath of Fire series, and the first to feature three-dimensional environments and effects, as well as several new gameplay elements including an expanded combat system and environment interaction, the ability to learn enemy skills, and acquiring Masters that customizes the abilities of the characters. In 2005, Breath of Fire III was ported to the PlayStation Portable handheld system in Japan, with an English version released exclusively in Europe in 2006. Set in a fantasy world, the story concerns Ryu, a young boy with the mysterious ability to transform into powerful dragons who must discover the truth behind his origins, as well as locate his lost friends and surrogate family, Rei and Teepo. The game's plot is presented in two parts: half concerning Ryu as a child, and the other as an adult. He is accompanied by a number of supporting characters who aid him on a journey that leads them across the world and eventually confront a mad goddess. Though modestly successful, the game is described as a "thoroughly traditional" yet "classic" role-playing game with a unique Jazz-inspired soundtrack. Gameplay Breath of Fire III is a traditional console role-playing game that requires the player to accomplish story-based objectives while battling enemy creatures in a number of fantasy environments. Presented from an overhead isometric viewpoint, the player may rotate the game's camera in any direction around the central character, as well as tilt it up or down to see over or under impending objects. When traveling through the game's environment, each character can perform a unique special ability that allows the player to solve puzzles or destroy objects, as well as gain access to otherwise hidden areas. As the first PlayStation Breath of Fire title, the game uses three-dimensional graphics for scenery, buildings, and other objects, while still retaining two-dimensional sprites for characters. The game introduces a number of new features to the series, including the Master System, which allows any of the game's playable characters to apprentice under specific non-player characters known as masters, which allows them to learn new skills and influence their statistics. An additional feature, the Fairy Village, gives the player the ability to influence the growth of a small town of faeries, which in turn gives them access to special items or in-game features such as mini-games and a sound test. While journeying on the world map, players may set up camp, which can replenish a character's health by resting, as well as allowing them to speak directly to any member of their party. Other series mainstays such as fishing return with a new, expanded interface and point allocation system that keeps track of what fish a player has caught and their size. Combat Battles in Breath of Fire III occur randomly when a player travels through hostile areas or dungeons during the course of the story. Using a turn-based strategy approach, the game allows a player inputs commands at the start of each combat round, which are then carried out in accordance with each character's "agility" rating. A player may choose to attack, defend, cast magic spells, use items, or flee from battle entirely. While previous Breath of Fire titles allowed groups of four characters to participate in combat, Breath of Fire III restricts the party limit to only three, yet offers a new "formation" system that allows for characters to be arranged in certain patterns for tactical benefits. Battles are won when all enemies are defeated, yielding experience points that go towards gaining characters' levels, which in turn leads to higher statistics and new skills. New to Breath of Fire III are "enemy skills", special abilities which can be learned by any character by "examining" an enemy in battle. If the enemy uses a particular skill while the character is examining it, that ability is permanently added to the character's spell list, allowing them to use it at any time. Also, Breath of Fire III is the only Breath of Fire game which does not use a battle screen per se, but uses the existing environment to create a battle screen (Dragon Quarter's battle screen on the other hand, is set on a battle field with obstacles and pathways similar to the environment). Special items called Dragon Genes can be found throughout the game which give Ryu the ability to transform into powerful draconic beings by "splicing" them together, up to three at a time, for hundreds of possible results. Characters * Ryu * Nina * Teepo * Rei * Momo * Pecoros/Peco * Garr Plot Setting Breath of Fire III is set in a fantasy environment resembling Medieval Europe with several storytelling liberties such as advanced technology. Populated by both humans and anthopomorphized animals, the world is experiencing several scientific advancements thanks to the discovery of chrysm, a rare mineral with magical properties found on the fossilized remains of dragons. While higher forms of technology such as robots and complex machines do exist, their origin is largely unknown, with most of the objects in question washing ashore on various beaches around the world. Much of the game's plot involves finding the truth about this mysterious technology, as well as solving the mystery of the disappearance of the dragons centuries ago. Story The game begins in a mine called Dauna located in a far corner of the world, where a mineral called chrysm is being mined from the ancient an fossilized remains of dragons. When two miners rig dynamite to one large peice of chrysm and detonate it, a baby dragon whelp emerges. The dragon whelp quickly attacks and dispaches the two miners, reeking havok throught the mine, the baby eventually emerges and is knocked out by one of the miners. The miners then put the baby in a cage and put it onto a train, presumably to be researched. However on the way the dragon manages to shake it's cage off the train, down a hill and into a forest called Cedar Woods. In Cedar Wood a humanoid, catlike member of the Woren Clan called Rei is hunting a very large boar, as he prepares to amush the creature a loud noice causes it to flee, Rei goes to investigate. What he finds is a broken empty cage and a small boy (later revealed to be called Ryu) being attacked by a trio of wolves. Angry at the wolves scaring his boar away he quickly takes care of them, and assuming that the boy way abandoned goes to leave him behind, however something stays Rei's hand and he decides to take care of the unconcious boy taking him to his home in the woods. When Rei arrives at his house another character Teepo is introduced, Teepo is a punk kid about the same age as Ryu. At first thinking that the young boy is food, Teepo soon learns that Ryu has become the third member of his and Rei's group. At first he seems a little perterbed by this news but he and Ryu later come to know each other quite well. Ryu is put to bed in their house and during his sleep he is visited, in his dreams, by two people; Teepo as an adult and The goddess Myria, Ryu however does not know who either of these people are and later he discounts their apperance as mere dreams. Finding the house deserted when he finally wakes up he goes out searching for people, he eventually enters McNeil village and sees Rei and Teepo making an escape from a house and its angry owner. Rei and teepo seeing Ryu awake for the first time go to take him to the armourers to steal something for Ryu to wear, something slightly better than the night gown he had on at the time. It is at this point that Ryu finds out that Rei and Teepo are both theifs and criminals. The team commits several crimes, and come into favor with local village when they steal from their corrupt mayor, McNeil, and re-distribute the funds across town. Secretly a member of a large crime syndicate, the mayor contacts two hitmen, the horse brothers Balio and Sunder, to seek revenge, who proceed to burn down the trio's home and violently attack them. Awakening a short while later, Ryu finds himself in the care of a woodsman named Bunyan who had found no trace of his friends. Believing them to be alive, Ryu travels to the city of Wyndia where he meets Nina, child daughter of the King, who helps him escape Balio and Sunder, who are now on his trail. Ryu and Nina eventually come across a large tower and meet Momo, an inventor and engineer who is researching the properties of chrysm when the two of them arrive. Together with her diminutive robotic assistance Honey, the three escape the tower by rocket when a group of bounty hunters arrive looking for them. Momo leads them to a nearby chrysm research facility conducting experiments on plants when they are approached by the institute's chairman and colleague of Momo's father, Dr. Platt, who tells them that there is a mutant creature causing trouble at the dump area where their biological waste is stored. After defeating the mutant plant creature, it gives up its offspring, whom Nina names Peco, to be cared for in its absence. As the four continue their journey east, where they are captured by Balio and Sunder in a double-cross and taken to a nearby colosseum. It is there that the team meets Garr, a seasoned warrior who aids them in defeating the horse brothers for good. Garr agrees to help the group in finding Ryu's friends on the condition that he also accompany him to a sacred temple far to the east. After crossing a large bridge and traveling straight through a volcano, the group arrives at the temple, where Garr and Ryu journey inward alone. It is there that Garr reveals the true fate of the Brood, having been slaughtered by him and his fellow guardians by the hundreds at the behest of Myria, an ancient goddess who promised an age of peace in return for their services. With Ryu as the last living dragon, Garr attempts to slay him, only to have Ryu assume his most powerful form, Kaiser, and escape. The story then cuts to several years later, where reports of a rampaging dragon have led Garr to the same mines where Ryu was originally found, and finds an adult Ryu within its depths. Convincing Ryu that he will not harm him, Garr instead asks forgiveness for his actions against his people centuries ago and asks that Ryu help him discover the truth behind Myria's genocide of the Brood. The two re-group with Nina, now a young adult, and Momo, who has been performing experiments at the plant institute with Peco, who himself has been frequently visiting the great tree Yggdrasil, overseer of the world's forests. They continue their journey once they receive information about Myria's whereabout from Deis, sister of myria. The team finds Rei alive, now battling the leader of the crime organization responsible for the attack on his friends, and have him join their group, learning that he also has not seen Teepo since the incident. Crossing the ocean to the forgotten northern continent, the group finds a town littered with advanced technology from a forgotten age, and then proceed to the last known village of the Brood, Dragnier, where they learn of the battle between the heroes from the first Breath of Fire and the Goddess centuries ago, and how she has returned to seek her revenge against the Brood. Crossing a large desert, the team arrives at the ruined city of Caer Xhan, a former haven of technology, with a lift leading to Myria's fortress. Making their way up the large escalator to the floating Myria Station, the group fights their way into the facility's inner sanctum where they meet a lavender-haired young man who reveals himself to be Teepo. Having survived the attack by Balio and Sunder due to his latent dragon powers, he was later contacted by the Goddess, who convinced him to live in peaceful seclusion in her fortress to spare the world his destructive power. Unable to convince Ryu or his friends to do the same, he transforms into the gigantic Dragon Lord and attacks them, only to be defeated, his dying words revealing that he just wanted to be with his "family", Ryu and Rei. The determined groups makes their way to Myria herself within the station's control center, where she reveals that she exterminated the dragons centuries ago for the same reason she removed the world's high technology: to keep humanity from inadvertently destroying themselves. She presents Ryu the same choice she gave Teepo, to live the rest of his life in peace within her station or be destroyed. The spirit of the great tree Yggdrasil then channels himself through Peco and tells her she is taking her power too far, and like any parent, she must allow her children to make their own way. With that, Ryu and his friends attack and defeat her, fleeing the station as it crumbles around them. Garr opts to stay behind to atone for his past mistakes, and Deis, now revealed to be Myria's sister, appears to her just as the station falls apart, saying they will now leave the world in humanity's hands. Ryu and his friends make their way from the rubble and back into the desert on their journey home. Development Breath of Fire III was developed by Capcom Production Studio 3 in 1997, and was the first game in the series to feature three-dimensional environments along with traditional hand-drawn two-dimensional characters. Series writer and director Makoto Ikehara returned as head of the project, and was joined by a brand new art and sound team that would help expand the ongoing story of the Breath of Fire franchise. The project went through a lengthy development phase with numerous delays, mostly due to several writing and design changes mid-progress. Character artist Tatsuya Yoshikawa went through numerous preliminary designs for each character, only settling on a finalized set of drawings after many character sprites and portraits were already completed. As a result, some character's in-game appearances differ from official promotional material, such as child Ryu having a different hairstyle and wardrobe than his final design. The English version arrived in North America on April 30, 1998. Due to design limitations, character names were limited to no more than five letters, with Garland and Pecoros' names shortened to Garr and Peco accordingly. Because of an increased character limit for all in-game terms, many spell, item, and monster names were able to be rendered correctly for the first time in an English Breath of Fire game. Breath of Fire III was later released in multiple languages for the PAL region on October 8, 1998. Re-Release On August 25, 2005, Breath of Fire III was ported to the PlayStation Portable handheld system in Japan. This version, though largely similar to its original release, contained a new title logo graphic, as well as support for the PSP's native 16:9 widescreen display. An expanded version of the fishing minigame found in the original release was included as a bonus game accessible from the title screen, which could be freely given to a friend using the PlayStation Portable's GameShare feature. The Japanese version was bundled with a special full-color fishing guidebook featuring new artwork by Tatsuya Yoshikawa. A limited English version was released in certain European areas on February 10, 2006 which used the original translation. The United States version was not released due to a rejection by SCEA. Box Art Image:BofFIIIJapan.png|Playstation Japan Image:BofFIIICoverScan.png|US Image:BofFIIIEurope.png|Europe Image:BreathIIIJapanPSP.png|PSP Japan